(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method, particularly to a message broadcast system and method for saving the number of times in broadcasting.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Flooding is a common message broadcast method in a vehicular network but large network traffic is generated to consume additional wireless bandwidth when the number of vehicles increases in the vehicular network. Thus, Flooding broadcast causes loading on the vehicular network.
Furthermore, the traditional message broadcast system for a vehicular network needs additional memory space to store the map data and does not have a function of determining a crossroads section and a road section.